Seulement Vous
by Balenthina
Summary: TRADUCTION: Tout en menaçant Natasha de son passé, Loki fait une dépression et se demande comment elle vit avec elle-même. Drabble.


**Note**: Ceci est une traduction de l'auteur **CrazyOtaku13** qui m'a autorisé à utiliser son histoire.

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages appartiennent à **MARVEL** et l'histoire est de **CrazyOtaku13**.

**Résumé : **Tout en menaçant Natasha de son passé, Loki fait une dépression et se demande comment elle vit avec elle-même. Drabble.

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

**Seulement vous**

**(Only you)**

"Ce n'est vraiment pas si compliqué." commença la tueuse rousse. "J'ai une dette au fer rouge gravée dans mon esprit."

La façon dont elle parlait était ainsi faite, si confiante, que Loki prit immédiatement cette femme pour une imbécile. Il n'y avait aucune chose telle que la rédemption. Une fois pécheur, toujours pécheur. Croire que l'on peut se changer pour du mieux... _Impossible_. Loki savait. Loki savait que trop bien. _"J'aurais pu le faire, Père!"_ Il se sentait grincer des dents à ce souvenir même.

"La fille de Drakoff." Continue de creuser plus profond, se dit-il, alors qu'il rappelait à la femme ses péchés. "Sao Paolo." La remettre à sa place! "L'incendie de l'hôpital..." Fais en sorte qu'elle tremble de peur, fais-la se refermer sur elle et tu l'auras à ta merci! "Barton m'a tout raconté." Il avait maintenant ce cher agent Barton qui lui avait dit tout ce qu'il fallait savoir sur Natasha Romanoff; le passé de chaque crime, chaque péché qu'elle avait commis. Avec quelle facilité elle s'effondrerait dans ses mains, sachant qu'il connaissait chaque sombre secret qu'elle gardait caché! "Votre grand livre dégouline- _jaillissant _de sang rouge et vous pensez que sauver un homme pas plus vertueux que vous changera quelque chose?" Elle était une imbécile de croire qu'épargne Clint Barton fera une différence. Le regard terrorisé au fond de ses yeux força Loki à aller plus loin, plus _profond_. "Ces minables sentiments. C'est un caprice d'enfant! _Pathétique!_" cracha-t-il. Il sentit la rage se construire en lui quand il poursuivi. "Vous mentez et tuez au service de menteurs et d'assassins. Vous prétendez être au dessus de tout ça et d'avoir votre propre code. Quelque chose qui fait oublier les atrocités..." Loki s'était avancé jusqu'à être au plus près d'elle. _"Je-je suis le monstre des histoires que les parents racontent à leurs enfants?!"_ Le passé est ce qui fait le plus mal. "Mais ils font partie de vous. Et ils ne s'en iront jamais." Toute la douleur, toute la souffrance qui débordait et Loki ne pouvait pas l'accepter. Ce n'était pas à propos de Natasha Romanoff -c'était lui-même. Ils disent toujours que l'orgueil vient avant la chute, et il est _ô_ combien dur pour Loki de tomber! Oh, et quelle chute puissante! Il frappa du poing contre la vitre et une larme roula sur sa joue. Sa bouche s'ouvrit comme pour parler, mais les mots lui manquaient. Au lieu de proférer des menaces plus insensés, il se retrouva à chercher dans les yeux de cette femme avec le regard le plus impuissant sur son propre visage pendant que d'autres larmes coulaient. "Dites-moi comment vivez-vous avec vous-même? Avec la douleur?"

Natasha simula un regard de terreur qui fut vite transformé en inquiétude. Était-ce cette partie de l'entretien où Loki faisait son interrogatoire, ou quel que soit la façon dont on devait appeler cela?

"_Dites-moi!_" cria-t-il, suppliant.

Loki ne semblait plus se jouer d'elle. Le désespoir dans ses yeux la laissa sans voix- il la fit même se remettre en question. Comment _avait-elle_ réussi à tenir le coup? "C'est juste que..." Natasha fit une pause, cherchant les mots justes pour parler à un dieu qui faisait une dépression nerveuse. "Vous apprenez à vous pardonner." Sa paume gantée se pressa contre le verre au-dessus de la tête de Loki. "Trouvez une raison de continuer à vivre."

Il baissa la tête dans une contemplation profonde. Une raison de vivre?

"Vous avez Thor", lui rappela-t-elle, en essayant de lui venir en aide. "Il se soucie de vous, pas vrai?"

Thor ne comprenait pas. Thor ne le comprenait pas du tout. Ce dont Loki avait besoin était quelqu'un qui puisse vraiment comprendre exactement qui il était, ce qu'il ressentait. Quelqu'un comme... "Vous". Ses doux yeux verts rencontrèrent les sien. "Il n'y a que vous."

Le front de Natasha se plissa dans la confusion. _C'était_ vraiment une tournure inattendue des événements.

"Au final, c'est seulement vous qui me comprenez le mieux", admit-il. "Mademoiselle Romanoff", ajouta-t-il tranquillement.

Un sourire se dessina sur les coins de ses lèvres. "Vous êtes entrain de me dire qu'il faut prendre soin les uns des autres, alors?"

"Il s'agit d'une offre", répondit-il, lui retournant son sourire.

* * *

**Tiens ! Je suis repassée aux héros de MARVEL ! x)**

**J'espère que cette courte histoire vous plaira et les reviews sont appréciées ! ;)**


End file.
